Happiness
by miso berry
Summary: She was the first to fall. Or so, that's what she thought. AominexMomoi


**A/N: Hello! Once again, I'm back with an AominexMomoi fic! I don't have much to comment on for now, except for the fact that it gets a bit…_cheesy_ towards the end otl. **

**Anyway, there's a _slightly important_ message at the end, so I hope you'll read that when you're done! **

She had realized her feelings when he had offered to blow an eyelash out of her eye. She didn't know how long her feelings had been buried, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to. The feelings had simply emerged the same way an earthworm would pop out from the dirt.

"O-ouch…" Momoi whimpered as she struggled to remove the eyelash out of her eye without smudging her eyeliner and mascara. It was a difficult thing to do, she realized after many tries.

"This sucks…" She sighed as she closed the eye, hoping that the nagging prick would disappear. But when she opened the eye again, it still felt the same. The tiny eyelash was still there, continuing to irritate her pupil.

"What does?" A voice spoke from in front of her. She looked up to see Aomine standing there, glancing down at her as he tucked a basketball under his arm. "It's pretty hard to practice when you're over here _whining_," he pointed out, sitting next to her.

_I'm surprised you even came to practice_, Momoi thought with a small sigh.

"Dai-chan, there's something stuck in my eye," she explained to him, pouting childishly. He rolled his eyes.

"I can tell. Your eye's freaking red," he told her as her pout deepened. "It's really annoying. And you're not making me feel any better," Momoi said back, glaring lightly at him. He sighed before scratching the back of his head, looking like he had something important to say.

"Hmm…" His deep voice dragged on for a while. Momoi suddenly became convinced that she could listen to that velvety voice forever. "Hold still then," Aomine finally said, turning his body towards her, and startling her in the process.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt his large hands land firmly on both of her shoulders. "E-eh"—

His face was directly in front of hers. The urge to punch him in the face was strong, but the urge to let him do what he was doing was stronger. At that moment, she felt a strange stir in her heart. The earthworm had finally squirmed out of the dirt.

"Oi. Open your eyes wider," Aomine commanded, confusing the pink-haired girl. "Er…what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to blow in your eye to get the thing out," he explained swiftly. She paused. "O-oh…"

Momoi obeyed his request as she widened her eyes slightly. His lips were in front of her eye, ready to blow. Unconsciously, she studied the way his eyes were looking down at hers, concentrating.

It took him a few puffs of breath before he leaned back, removing his hands from her shoulders. "Is it gone?" He asked, looking completely unaffected by the ordeal.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dai-chan," she beamed. He gazed at her for a while before scoffing loudly.

"You look like an idiot," he muttered, patting her head before running off and dribbling the ball back into the court. When she took in a deep breath, she realized that it was shaky and unstable. She frowned. Even her hands were slightly trembling, and her chest was feeling a strange sensation.

**000**

Momoi reluctantly glanced at the tan, blue-haired teen sitting beside her, who didn't seem to notice her gaze at all. After a successful day of shopping for sports equipment, the two were finally on a train home. She could see the tired glint in his eyes and realized that she was also beginning to feel quite drowsy from walking around so much. He shamelessly flipped a page of his porn magazine.

_But seriously…who the hell reads that in public?_ Momoi wondered sourly as she watched her childhood friend staring down at endless photos of half-naked girls. He looked completely unfazed by it, as if it was just a simple way to pass time (which it probably was). She turned away from him before quietly looking down at her hands.

It reminded her of the way he had blown the eyelash out of her eye. He had acted calm and unaffected by the event, even when his face had been only a few centimeters away from hers. His eyes had been steady and his breathing had been calm. It bothered her.

Usually, when boys are that close to the girl they like, they would panic. But Aomine had acted like it was an everyday aspect of life. Even now, he was flipping through pages of porn without a care in the world. Momoi shivered when she thought that she was on the same level as those skimpy girls in the magazine. Another object to pass time.

She didn't want to think that her feelings were one-sided, but at the present time, she just couldn't help it. However, if Aomine really did have no feelings for her, then there was nothing she could do about it. She suddenly regretted not asking Kuroko for advice first.

The pink-haired girl was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something heavy land on her shoulder. When she turned to see what it was, her breath hitched.

Aomine had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

When the thought had finally registered, she looked around frantically. Thankfully, only an old woman was seated some feet away from them. She let out a breath in an attempt to calm down, but it didn't seem to help at all. She snatched the porn magazine that was slipping off of his lap and stuffed it into one of the bags. He remained still, breathing rhythmically. Even when he was asleep, he looked irritated, she noticed with an unconscious smile.

Momoi reached over, trailing her fingers over his forehead, and then over the annoyed crease of his brows. She glanced over and noticed the old woman watching her with an amused, knowing look. Momoi blushed drastically as she placed her hand back on top of her lap.

She tensed when she realized that Aomine was really beginning to lean against her. She bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled to stay in place. His weight was gradually pushing her small body to the side. Soon enough, he would have her against the seat.

_If I…lean back against him, that'll even it out enough, right? _The girl looked over at him again. _…It's worth a try, I guess._

With that in mind, she pressed her weight against him as much as she could. Momoi squirmed until she found a comfortable spot, and when she did, it was bliss. The elderly woman was probably still watching them, but she didn't mind at all.

_I'm so happy right now_, Momoi thought as she fluttered her eyes shut.

…

…

…

When Aomine woke up, he could smell peaches. He blinked groggily before wiping the corner of his mouth where drool had been dripping. Curious to know where the overwhelming aroma of peaches was coming from, he looked down towards the source.

He gaped when he spotted Momoi's head positioned comfortably against his chest. A puddle of long, pink hair was pooled on his lap as she snoozed away. Without much thought, he had reached over and started combing his fingers through those locks.

She looked so peaceful. It gave Aomine a feeling of ease and tranquility. His thumb gingerly brushed along her soft cheek. Her nose twitched, but that was all. He almost smiled.

"Ah," Aomine spoke when he noticed a large, wet spot on her shoulder, courtesy of the saliva that had slipped from his mouth while he was sleeping. _I really hope she doesn't kill me for that. _

**000**

"A-o-mi-ne," Momoi said aloud. He cocked up an eyebrow. "Ah? Since when did you call me by my last name?" He asked, putting his pencil down.

"Nevermind that. I just felt like trying it out. Keep studying!" She told him sharply, tapping the textbooks in front of him with her pen. Aomine sighed heavily, lazily placing the side of his face on top of one of the books.

"It's a pain. Besides, you keep talking. How am I supposed to get work done?" He demanded gruffly, glancing up at her with irritated eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Concentrate. A-o-mi-ne," Momoi said his last name again, giggling lightly. He merely shook his head at her again before attempting to read the textbook in front of him. Meanwhile, the girl had hopped onto to his bed, and began observing him as he slouched at his desk.

_Aomine. Aomine Satsuki. It has a subtle ring to it_, she thought optimistically and girlishly, beaming at the idea. Lately, she had been more accepting of her feelings. There was really nothing wrong with liking a childhood friend anyway. The thought of him not liking her back still haunted her sometimes, but she knew that she would always have the willpower to carry on. She had liked Kuroko for such a long time, after all. And her feelings were never requited there.

"Satsuki-chan, are you going to stay for dinner?" Aomine's mom called out from down the hall. Momoi sat up before answering.

"Yes please, Auntie!" She said before falling onto her back, letting her body hit the soft comforter. From the desk, she heard her childhood friend growl lightly.

"Why the hell are you staying for dinner? Don't you have anything better to do?" Aomine asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just here to make sure you actually study," she shot back. He frowned, looking extremely annoyed.

"I've been studying for the past hour and a half. Can't you go already?" He told her. She shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. I already told your mom that I'll be staying for dinner," Momoi pointed out.

"Gah, you nag worse than anyone else I know. Why does it matter so much if I study anyway?" Aomine demanded, slamming his textbook closed in defiance. She stood up, glaring at him.

"Everyone knows that you need someone to watch over you," Momoi informed him, opting to keep her hands at her side. He made an irritated sound through his teeth.

"So what? That doesn't mean you have to watch me all the damn time. Stop being a pest," the blue-haired teen snapped at her. He watched as her eyes widened slightly. He had expected her to run out of the room, calling him an "idiot," or to at least go and complain to his mom.

But what she said next had caught him entirely off guard.

"I like you, Dai-chan," she whispered. His breath hitched and his finger tips numbed. He was beginning to wonder if he had heard her right, or if she had suddenly knocked him out and left him dreaming.

When the words left her mouth, Momoi knew that she wouldn't be able to stop. She couldn't just laugh it off as a joke now. There was no turning back.

Despite not knowing whether he liked her back or not, she stepped forward. Regardless of her doubt, she wrapped her arms around him. The side of his head was pressed against her chest, due to her standing and him sitting. She didn't care about that though. She just desperately wanted him to sense her feelings through the embrace.

"I'm happy," she heard him say. The girl sucked in a quick breath at the statement. Momoi felt his hand reach over and pat her head. It wasn't a difficult thing for him to do, since she was considerably short, even with the current difference in height.

"I feel like an idiot though, since you were the one who confessed first," Aomine told her. She pulled back slightly to give him a confused gaze. He sighed, realizing that he would have to explain himself. _This isn't cool at all_, he muttered in his mind.

"I've been holding back. I thought you still liked Tetsu," he continued grudgingly. "Do you know how hard it was to control myself that one time I had to blow that thing out of your eye?" He demanded. Even now, it was difficult for him to maintain concentration with the pink-haired girl's chest against his face, and her smooth, pale arms wrapped around him.

_No, I had no idea_, Momoi thought to herself in surprise. This whole time, she thought that she had been the first to fall. In reality, it had been Aomine watching over her and having difficulty conveying his feelings. _That doesn't suit him at all_, she thought, smiling warmly.

"But…I don't have to hold back anymore, right?" Aomine asked, looking up and grinning suggestively at her. She glowered at him. _Even though this attitude fits him better, that doesn't mean it's still appropriate_, Momoi continued in her head as her brow twitched in annoyance.

_Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way. _

**A/N: I kind of made this like Lavender, where it's basically event-event-confession. But I like writing it that way haha. These ideas popped into my head, and I needed to put them _somewhere_. Anyway, onto the important message…**

**I've noticed that I've already written three AominexMomoi fics. I know it's not that much of a significant number, but I feel that it'd be troublesome and a little disorganized to write piles and piles of more fics on them. So, I thought of a solution. **

**I'm thinking about starting a collection (as in one story full of one-shots) of AominexMomoi fics in order to keep things a little bit more organized. I've been surprised with the support I've been getting from you guys, since I didn't think anyone would care for my stories. I'm just a little hesitant on starting a collection though, since that means it'll give me a sense of responsibility (something I do not like lol). I honestly do love writing about this ship though. **

**So, any opinions on the matter would be greatly appreciated, fellow AominexMomoi supporters :) **


End file.
